Apple of My Eye
by amcox1307
Summary: Gender bent Goku with a different significant other than we usually see. More inside.
1. Chapter 1-A

Hey everybody! So I have had an idea for a story that has been festering in my mind for a few days. To be honest, it's not leaving me alone. So I'm going to plant the seed and watch it grow. This takes place at the beginning of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku is a young woman, instead of a man. She'll be getting affection from someone that you won't expect. Ready? Here we go!

Bulma, Master Roshi, Launch, Oolong, and Puar stared at the new revealed, grown up Goku. Her shoulder length, wild hair was in a braid draped over her right shoulder. Her multi-colored kimono was wrapped snugly around her waist, showing just how grown up she was to Roshi and Oolong. Goku looked down as the little girl tugged on her pant leg. "Lady, my balloon, please."

"I'm sorry, little one, here you go." Goku gave the little girl her balloon. She smiled at her friends. It began to falter as her friends still stared in unmasked shock. "What's the matter, you guys? Is there something on my face?" She began to feel her face for anything out of the ordinary. When she didn't feel anything on her face, she went to feel her teeth. Maybe something was stuck in her teeth. She looked at Bulma knowing that her oldest friend would tell her.

"Goku? Is that really you?" Bulma slowly walked up to her friend. She reached up to touch Goku's face, when Goku suddenly gave Bulma all the proof she needed.

"Bulma! Why are your lips all ready? Are they bleeding?" Goku reached up to touch Bulma's lips.

"Goku! It's lip-stick you moron! Huh? Goku? It really IS you!" Bulma turned around to look at the others. "Goku's back!"

Suddenly Goku was rushed for hugs from the others. Goku looked around and asked, "Where's Krillin, Tien and the other guys? Isn't registry time almost up? I want to see how much stronger everyone has gotten."

Roshi walked up to Goku, ogling her chest from behind his dark sunglasses. "Goku, after the last tournament, they all followed your example of going out on their own to do their own training. Hopefully they will be here soon. You better get registered yourself registered Goku. Otherwise we won't be able to see how much stronger you've gotten over the last three years either."

"Right!" Goku went and registered. When she returned, Bulma began to ask her questions about when she started wearing her hair different and if she had every thought about wearing make-up for her matches, at least the matches that everyone will see. "But why would I wear make-up when I'm just going to sweat it off? Kami suggested I kept my hair tied back when I fight. Why give my opponent or enemy an advantage over me? All because of loose hair. I'm not going to help the other guys if I can help it. Tee hee!"

Suddenly, Goku got serious. "It's time."

"Huh? Time for what?"

Four flashes of color zipped passed the group. Once they realized that they were unharmed, the waiting friends looked toward the registration table. There stood Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha.

"Bulma, did you make a new friend while we were all away?" Krillin asked, looking at Goku thinking that he probably should have known who she was, but just couldn't remember or recognize her. And he NEVER forgot a pretty face, such as hers.

"Krillin, it's me, Goku! How could you not remember me? Have I really changed that much?" Goku practically whined at him. When she looked at her best guy friend she was met with a dropped jaw and bugged out eyes. She waved her hand in front of Krillin's face, trying to get him to focus and more importantly, breathe. She looked to the other guys for help, but was met with the same look from all three of her friends. She turned around to see if there was anything behind her to warranty their looks. "Guys? What's wrong? What are you staring at?"

Yamcha was the first to regain his composure and approached Goku. "Goku! How was your training? You look great! I bet Kami didn't let you slack off at all, huh? I have a feeling I could take you down this year." He chuckled as he gave her a hug.

"I can tell you have gotten stronger, Yamcha. You just might have a chance against Tien, but you'll have to try pretty hard to take me down. Ha-ha."

"Goku, you'd be easy to take down. All we'd have to do it pick you up and lay you flat." Tien smirked as he walked forward and threw Goku easily over his shoulder in order to prove his point. She laughed.

"Tien, you big oaf! Put me down!" Goku squealed while trying to fend off tickle attacks from Yamcha and Krillin. Chiaotzu just watched the scene unfold before all of them. He knew that after the last tournament, Tien had developed feelings for the gentle fighter. He noticed that every time he thought about her, he'd smile. Much like the smile he wore now while rough housing with the four friends.

He finally put her down at last call for registration. "See? Two time champ coming up. Piece of cake, Goku."

"We're going to get cake this year? I'm really hungry. Can we go eat now?" She looked around and saw all her friends chuckling at her normal antics.

So this is just a small taste of my idea. This is a TienXGoku. As if you couldn't tell, right? If you want more, Do the drill. Read (check), Review (please?) Follow (Cause you never know, I may continue this) and Favorite. Thanks all! Love ya! High Five!


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the hotel to check in was like they had never been apart. Catching up and conversation quickly turned into grand tales of training, travels, and some accidental drunken Krillin stories. Goku couldn't quite understand the circumstances of the state and actions of her friend who she regarded as her brother. Kami had given her a bit more factual version of the dreaded "sex talk," than what Master Roshi had given her… "Just do what feels right." Which wasn't nearly enough in Goku's opinion, once she heard it from Kami.

"What exactly were you wanting from that girl you were saving? Just a kiss? I don't think you needed to act like that just for that."

"Oh really, Goku? How do you think he should have gotten a kiss from a cute girl?" Yamcha snickered as he reached for one of the plentiful snacks to munch on.

"Well, why didn't he just ask her for a kiss?"

"Goku, I can't just ask a cute girl for a kiss! What if she laughs at me?" Krillin whined at his friend's simple solution.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to settle this, at some point throughout the tournament, you guys need to find a girl that you genuinely believe to be pretty, and flat out ask her for a kiss. Let her choose one where the kiss would be placed if she accepts. If she asks you why you want one, tell her that it is a good-luck kiss for a competitor." Bulma explained, and turned to Yamcha, "and YOU better not take the whole damned tournament to ask for yours!"

' _So Tien, when are you gonna ask Goku for a kiss.'_ Choutzu thought to Tien, knowing that there will be no other that will catch his eye.

' _I know I will be going far once the preliminaries are over with, so depending on who I will be up against, I'll ask her before then. Hopefully it will tell her how much I hide from her.'_ Tien convenes back. They nod to one another knowing it will be the only chance that she'd truly be up for it.

"Am I a part of this little contest, too?" Goku pops up, excited for a new game.

"Goku, you have four guys right in front of you who would kiss you anytime you wanted if you asked us." Yamcha told her. "It's a bit of a double standard on behavior on this specific situation. If you were to ask any man you cross paths with for a good luck kiss because you are a participant in the tournament, you would get one from every one of them. You have grown into a beautiful woman since the last tournament, and asking for a simple kiss would ignite less than simple thoughts in their minds, they would probably follow you to ask for more than that simple kiss, Goku. If we guys were to ask for a kiss, those girls would take the request at face value, not looking for more. Get what I'm saying?"

"So guys that I would ask would want sex, right?"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Choutzu spit out their drinks, Bulma began to choke, while Tien, well, Goku mentioning sex so casually made him to stop all function, including breathing. Yamcha quickly gave Bulma the Heimlich maneuver while Choutzu frantically tried to get Tien to breath.

"Goku, you aren't supposed to talk about that kind of stuff so casually with people of a different gender than you!" Krillin hissed, recovering from his shock before anyone else, because, let's face it. Goku is nothing if not blunt and clueless."

"But Kami said that when you are with someone in an enclosed room, it's bound to come up and you need to set your boundaries with them."

"Goku, that's when it's just you and one other man in an enclosed room. Like a guy you've been going to dinner in a restaurant for a while, not a group of people like we are now. Like a boyfriend, remember when I told you what those are when we first met, right?" Bulma calmly explained.

"A man who is supposed to make me feel really good about myself and who will eventually become my husband and father of my children."

"Exactly, and come to think of it, we need to start looking for a boyfriend for you! After you win this tournament, you will be able to live nicely and have a real wedding, but we need a man who can either control your adventurous spirit or keep up with you… Hmmm… Maybe one of the finalists of the tournament? Or whoever goes up against you in the final round?"

Goku gave a nervous laugh, "most likely not who I go against in the last round. I have a feeling that round with be to the near death."

Tien and Choutzu nod at each other knowing to keep the boys and Goku in all different brackets during the preliminary rounds. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all felt something for Goku, Yamcha probably more of a big brother/little sister love, but Krillin and Tien both had quite the hidden crushes on the woman who had changed all of their lives for the better. The stakes of this year's tournament had just been raised to the constellation prize being the wild beauty herself for the rest of their lives. And they were perfectly fine with that little bit of competition.

Hey nerds! I will admit that I seriously forgot about this fic. My bad! I don't know if I will continue while Curves of Life is being written and getting closer and closer to the end of this particular book of the series that I'm making it. I still plan on doing that, just gonna take a REALLY LONG TIME to do! Remember to be kind to others. Love ya! High five!


End file.
